Eres solo mía
by Yoe6669
Summary: Ron y Hermione terminaron hace tres años por culpa de sus insistentes peleas, Ron no ha podido olvidarla, pero al parecer ella ya lo olvidó. Una carta llega para sacudir su mundo. Hermione se casa, y nada menos que con Harry Potter, el que se suponía que era su mejor amigo. ¿Será Ron capaz de hacer algo al respecto? ¿O los verá casarse y les deseará lo mejor? Romione
1. Prólogo

Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente, las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes, las lágrimas eran cada vez más frecuentes, la amargura y la desdicha eran cada vez más frecuentes. ¿Valía la pena? ¿Valía la pena continuar con esa relación que se estaba volviendo autodestructiva? Le hacía daño estar a su lado, pero pensar siquiera en estar sin él le dolía aún más.

—¿Vale la pena? —preguntó su madre con suavidad, no se dió cuenta en qué momento la abrazó.

—No lo sé... —susurró Hermione con voz ahogada—. Ron es mi vida entera, lo amo demasiado... Pero siempre nos sacamos de quicio, siempre peleamos por alguna tontería, siempre termino llorando y él yéndose por unas horas, para luego volver, disculparnos y hacer como si nada... No sé si puedo seguir así...

—¿No has considerado hacer terapia? —inquirió su madre preocupada por su hija.

—¿Terapia? —repitió Hermione comenzando a molestarse—, ¿Y que todos crean que no soy capaz de salir adelante por mí misma? Yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma.

—Hija, yo no dije eso... No es malo buscar ayuda.

—Pues lo es para mí —replicó Hermione soltandose de los brazos de su madre.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a un pelirrojo que miraba todo con seriedad, al toparse con la mirada de Hermione bajó la vista avergonzado. Ella de nuevo lloraba por su culpa y él no quería que ella llorara nunca más.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Ron en un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Mamá, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? —dijo Hermione como respuesta.

—¿Quieres que me vaya o espero en el auto? —inquirió su madre.

—Espera en el auto...

Jean se fue sin decir nada más, la relación de Ron y Hermione era sumamente extraña, se amaban mucho, todos a su alrededor lo sabían, pero siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería. Siempre era igual: una diferencia de ideas, una pelea, gritos, lágrimas, Ron la dejaba sola y luego volvía y arreglaban todo como si nada. ¿Esa era la vida que Hermione quería? ¿Esa era la vida que Ron quería? ¿Qué pasaría si tenían hijos? ¿Qué ejemplo le darían? Jean no podía desear que ellos dos siguieran juntos, no bajo esas circunstancias. Necesitaban ayuda, pero eran tan tercos que no la aceptarían y serían muy desdichados de seguir así.

—Hermione, yo... —comenzó Ron.

—No digas nada, Ronald —interrumpió Hermione levantándose del suelo, se limpió las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos y continuó—. Solo escúchame... Yo te amo, Ron y mucho.

—Yo también te amo, Hermione —dijo Ron sonriendo aliviado, él no podía vivir sin ella, era su vida entera y ella debía saberlo—. Te amo demasiado, Hermione. Más que a nada en éste mundo...

—Sin embargo —continuó Hermione, Ron frunció el ceño confundido, esa conversación no iba por el camino que él pensaba que iría—. No podemos seguir así... Yo no puedo seguir así... No lo soporto más, Ron —Hermione derramaba amargas lágrimas mientras el miedo invadía a Ron, ¿Ella iba a decir lo que él estaba pensando?—. Lo mejor es que nosotros...

—¡No! ¡No lo digas, Hermione! Por favor... —suplicó Ron desesperado, se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza—. Sabes que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti... Sé que me amas, por favor no hagas esto...

—A veces amar no es suficiente, Ronald —dijo Hermione llorando con más fuerza—. Es mejor que terminemos con nuestra relación.

Ron se separó unos centímetros de Hermione, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. Era una broma de mal gusto, era su manera de castigarlo por ser un idiota, él entendía que lo merecía. Pero dolían demasiado esas palabras aunque fueran solo un juego.

—Sé que estás molesta, amor. Pero no juegues así conmigo —dijo Ron llorando también. Hermione lo miraba sin dudar, no era un juego y su mirada lo de mostraba—. No puedes estar hablando en serio, Hermione. Sé que soy un idiota, sé que soy celoso y posesivo, sé miles de malditas cosas... Pero también sé que sin ti no soy nada, que eres ni vida entera, que moriría si no te tengo a mi lado.

Ron la observó con desesperación, ella no podía dejarlo, pero la mirada que ella le dirigía le decía todo, ella ya había tomado su decisión y no daría marcha atrás. Ron la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, la besó con amor, con pasión, con desesperación. Ella cambiaría de opinión, estaba seguro, tenía que cambiar de opinión y quedarse a su lado. Sin embargo una vez que cortaron el beso Hermione se apartó de él y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Me voy a casa de mis padres, mañana vendré a buscar mis cosas. Adios, Ron... Espero que seas feliz...

Hermione se fue sin voltear atrás, lo había dejado solo, había terminado su relación sin importarle nada. Él no lo podía permitir, seguramente ella estaría más calmada al día siguiente y todo volvería a la normalidad. Es cierto que peleaban mucho, pero así eran ellos desde siempre, desde el primer momento en que se vieron pelearon; pero eso no lo era todo, también eran felices, también se acurrucaban en el sillón a ver una película, también se miraban a los ojos al despertar diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, también pasaban los días de frio abrazados frente a la chimenea, también hacían desastres en la cocina cuando se atrevían a cocinar (que terminaban en ellos dos cubiertos de harina besándose con pasión para luego pedir comida por teléfono), también hacían el amor con pasión y también se sorprendían mutuamente con pequeñas cosas. Ella no lo dejaría, no si él podía evitarlo.

Tres años después Ron entraba en su pequeño departamento en Nueva York. Hermione nunca quiso volver con él y Ron prefirió mudarse a otro pais para intentar olvidarla, y ese era precisamente el problema: intentar. Cada día lo intentaba y cada día fracasaba enormemente, ella nunca se alejaba de sus pensamientos, y su corazón aún lloraba su ausencia. Las mujeres que lograban llevarlo a la cama nunca pasaban de una noche, ninguna tenían su inteligencia, ninguna tenía esa manera de replicar por todo, a ninguna se le fruncia la nariz de esa manera tan linda cuando él hacía algo que no le gustaba, ninguna tenía esa pasión desbordante a la hora de entregarse a él...

Una lechuza parda desconocida se encontraba esperándolo en la sala, Ron la miró con curiosidad, ¿Quién le habría escrito? Se acercó a la lechuza quien se quedó quieta esperando que él tomara la carta para irse. Ron tomó la carta rápidamente y la lechuza partió. Abrió el sobre y lo que encontró allí lo dedestrozó. Una invitación a una boda... Su boda, la boda de Hermione... Hermione se casaría con Harry... Eso él no lo iba a permitir, Hermione era suya, solo suya...

...

Como siempre mi inspiración me hace escribir sin terminar las demás historias que tengo publicadas, pero bueno... soy incorregible! Ese será un mini fic de pocos capítulos, no sera un Harmione, así que si eso buscas te recomiendo que no leas la historia, yo estoy en contra de Harmione y totalmente a favor del Romione, así que ya sabes que esperar! Espero disfruten la historia!


	2. Capítulo 1

No sabía cómo había logrado llegar al aeropuerto, estuvo apunto de dar la vuelta unas cien veces pero extrañamente había continuado su camino. Su estómago estaba revuelto, sus manos estaban dormidas y su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho. Dos años, dos largos años sin ver a Ron Weasley. ¿Habría cambiado mucho? Esperaba que no, que siguiera siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, sonrió con nostalgia, lo extrañaba y esa era la verdad. Confirmó el número de la puerta de embarque para saber dónde debía esperarlo exactamente, estaba sudando sin control, la preocupación se apoderaba de su ser.

Minutos despues Ron Weasley salía por la puerta de embarque, paseó sus ojos en todas direcciones buscando a quien sea que haya ido a buscarlo, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa, comenzó a caminar en su dirección entrecerrando los ojos con furia. Su corazón latía rápidamente al saber lo que vendría a continuación, cuando Ron llegó sintió casi al instante un terrible dolor en su rostro cayendo al suelo con un gran estruendo. Se llevó la mano hacia su labio que instantáneamente comenzó a sangrar, Ron si que sabía golpear.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —inquirió Ron tomando su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

—No quería que todos me vieran cuando me molieras a golpes —respondió Harry aceptando la ayuda de su amigo.

—Deberías agradecer que aún te apreció —replicó Ron comenzando a marcharse—. Pero esta vez te pasaste, no te perdonaré que intentes quitarme al amor de mi vida.

—Debes aceptar que la perdiste hace muchos años —dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír, había extrañado tanto a Ron—, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y nos deseas lo mejor?

—Jódete, Potter —respondió Ron caminando hacia la salida, era muy difícil no romperle todos los huesos a Harry en esos momentos.

Antes de poder pedir un taxi Harry lo condujo a su auto provocando cada vez más la furia del pelirrojo, Ron resopló con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse sin poder conseguirlo en su totalidad. Recordar que Harry había sido capaz de hacerle eso, capaz de querer casarse con su Hermione, era muy difícil de perdonar.

—Me sorprendió un poco saber que vendrías en avión —dijo Harry para llenar el pesado silencio que reinaba en el auto—, pensé que utilizarías un translador o que te aparecerías incluso.

—Fue algo simbólico supongo —respondió Ron sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry—, hacer cosas nuggles me recuerdan a Hermione...

—Entiendo... —dijo Harry concentrándose en el camino.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el auto durante todo el trayecto, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, el problema era que Harry no sabía qué se suponía que pasaría si salieran bien. Ron felicitándolo por su boda, aceptando ser su padrino y deseándoles lo mejor en su vida. Pero Ron nunca se los pondría facil, tendría que hacer algo para obligarlo a ver que Hermione estaba mejor con él que con Ron.

...

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta de la habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamiento, ¿A quién se le ocurría tocar de esa manera? ¿Quién sería y qué querría? Nadie sabía que él estaba allí, salvo Harry que lo había dejado en el hotel, pero no se quedó lo suficiente para escuchar el número de la habitación que ocuparía. Abrió la puerta meditando las posibles personas que serían, cuando la vió su corazón se descontroló; la misma mirada asesina, las mismas mejillas sonrojadas de furia, la misma nariz fruncida, los mismos labios en una linea recta a punto de soltar improperios en su contra. Simplemente perfeta, simplemente hermosa... Hermione, su Hermione y de nadie más.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a Harry? —fue el saludo de la mujer, sin esperar invitación entró en la habitación como un rayo.

—¿Se quejó contigo? —se burló Ron cerrando la puerta tras él.

—No —respondió Hermione temblando de ira—, para tu información aprendí legeremancia, y Harry es un territerrible oclumántico. ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

—Me dió la gana —fue la respuesta de Ron, la había extrañado tanto, hasta sus peleas sin sentido con ella las había extrañado—. Alégrate de que solo haya sido un golpe inofensivo.

—Eres el mismo idiota de siempre, nunca cambiarás.

—¿Por qué lo haría si sé que así como soy te vuelvo loca?

—En tus sueños, Ronald Weasley.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? —inquirió Ron mirándola fijamente, tentando a acercarse más a ella. Ella solo lo miró interrogante al ignorar de qué hablaba—, sabes lo mucho que me excita que digas mi nombre completo en ese tono de voz,sabes que estoy apunto de saltar sobre ti y hacerte mía una y otra vez.

—Madura, Ronald —insistió la mujer haciendo que Ron se acercara a ella lentamente—. Apenas estás llegando y ya estás con tus estupideses, solo sabes estresarme y sacarme de mis casillas.

—¿Por qué terminamos? —dijo él mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿Ron de verdad quería saber eso?

—¿De verdad estás preguntándome eso? —dijo Hermione con voz chillona, Ron Weasley podía ser desesperante siempre que quería—, ¡Por esto mismo es que terminamos! Siempre peleamos, nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo y nunca podemos tener una conversación civilizada por más de treinta segundos. Con Harry las cosas son más fáciles.

—A ti no te gustan las cosas faciles, Hermione —respondió Ron sonriendo con sorna lo que hizo que Hermione le dirigiera una de sus famosas miradas asesinas—. Te gustan los retos, lo difícil... Con Harry no tienes lo que tenías conmigo, Harry no puede encender esa chispa que solo yo sé enceder, solo conmigo te consume ese fuego interno que no puedes controlar, que no quieres controlar... —Ron se iba acercando a Hermione lentamente, ella temblaba leve e imperceptiblemente y se reclamaba a sí misma por tener esa reacción ante ese tonto. Ron comenzó a susurrarle con voz ronca—. Te desquicio, te vuelvo loca... No lo niegues, no puedes decirme que Harry te hace vibrar con una sola caricia como yo lo hago, Hermione.

Ron acercó se mano a la mejilla de Hermione y ella inconcientemente cerró los ojos entregándose a esa sensación tan placentera. El corazón de Hermione la traicionaba latiendo más fuerte de lo que debería, su respiración se volvió pesada e irregular, y Ron podía sentirla temblar bajo su mano. Ron le dirigía una mirada profunda con la que decía lo que deseaba en esos momentos, se acercó a sus labios lentamente queriendo besarla como siempre había hecho. Podía sentir el cálido y agitado aliento de Hermione en sus labios, estaba tan cerca de volver a probar esos labios que lo volvían loco.

—¿Lo ves? Él no te hace sentir lo que yo... Él nunca te hará vibrar como yo —Hermione esquivó los labios logrando alejarse rápidamente de él.

—El hecho de que con Harry sea diferente no significa nada —replicó Hermione luchando por tranquilizarse—, con Harry estoy mejor, él no me hace enfurecer, él no me hace llorar, él me da paz y tranquilidad. No todo en la vida es sexo, Ronald.

—¿Sexo? —exclamó Ron entre molesto y sorprendido por las palabras usadas por Hermione—, ¿Sexo, Hermione? ¿De verdad acabas de decir eso? Escúchame bien, yo jamás he tenido sexo contigo. Te he hecho el amor miles de veces, apasionada y descontroladamente, es verdad. Pero jamás fue solo sexo, y créeme que sé la diferencia.

—Imagino que lo has hecho con muchas —el tono de reclamo en la voz de Hermione hizo reír a Ron.

—No te negaré que después de ti no hubieron algunas, pero solo a ti te he hecho el amor.

—Mentiroso...

—Créeme, preciosa —dijo Ron acercándose nuevamente a ella—, eres la única mujer que amo y que amaré por siempre.

Hermione sabía que debía huir en ese preciso instante, si llegaba a ver los ojos de Ron directamente sería totalmente peligroso para su buen juicio, ella quería a Harry, era bueno para ella estar con Harry, estaba bien y se sentía bien a su lado. No necesitaba a Ron Weasley y sus tonterías, no necesitaba que él llegara queriendo desquiciarla, queriendo sacudir su mundo. Ella quería la paz y la tranquilidad que Harry le daba, y no cambiaría eso por nada, estaba mejor ahora.

—Adios, Ron —murmuró ella antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Ron totalmente agitado, sin embargo estaba feliz, ella aún lo amaba... Lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en el temblor de su cuerpo al tocarla, se lo gritaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Hermione aún estaba parada tras la puerta, aún temblaba descontroladamente y su corazón aún latía con fuerza, ¿Hace cuánto su corazón no latía de esa manera? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo su cuerpocuerpo no reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Hace cuánto no se sentía así de viva, así de excitada?

...

Fin del capítulo! Espero les haya gustado, la inspiración del fic surgió de ésta escena, la cual me encantó! y a ustedes?

Scorose07 e Inmaru, amo sus review en mis historias, muchas gracias por leerme! Pronto les traere en one-shot dedicado a ustedes y a Yamikaty! Esperenlo porque haré lo mejor que pueda para que lo amen. Y bueno ustedes saben que odio el Harmione con todo mi corazón, al igual que ustedes! Ese hermoso sentimiento nos une...

Y bueno ya me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo de Domando a la fiera! Sé que lo esperan!


	3. Capítulo 2

Tenía dos años sin pasar por la madriguera, sus padres siempre iban a visitarlo pero él siempre tenía una excusa para no ir. Ahora por fin volvía a su hogar, con su familia, las condiciones no eran las ideales, pero aún así se alegraba de volver.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina donde el característico olor de la comida de su madre lo envolvía todo, sonrió para sí mismo al sentirse en su hogar, no terminó de cerrar la puerta cuando unas manos lo asfixiaban en uno de los famosos abrazos de su madre.

—Hola, mamá.

—Ron, mi amor —dijo su madre sin soltar el abrazo—, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unas horas, Harry fue a buscarme —respondió Ron sin poder evitar un gruñido. Su madre lo miró de reojo sin poder evitar sentir incomodidad.

—Ron... —dijo su madre intentando parecer casual, cosa que no logró hacer en lo más mínimo— hay... Alguien en tu habitación...

—¿En mi habitación? —repitió el pelirrojo sin entender.

—Te está esperando allí para conversar —continuó la señora Weasley con calma—, creo que él sabía que vendrías aquí cuando estuvieras más calmado... Te conoce muy bien.

—No quiero hablar con Harry aún, mamá —gruñó Ron sin evitar tensarse en su lugar, Harry estaba comenzando a insistir, quizá por petición de Hermione, pues Ron sabía que Harry no era de presionar las cosas.

—Hijo, ustedes siempre fueron grandes amigos, y lo tuyo con Hermione terminó hace varios años ya...

—¡No fue porque yo quise o porque haya dejado de amarla ni mucho menos! —exclamó el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia, esa era una conversación totalmente desagradable para él, Harry era su mejor amigo y Ron lo adoraba, haría lo que fuera por él. Y él se atrevió a quitarle a Hermione, a su Hermione.

—Pero ella si, y debes aceptarlo, Ron.

Ron bufo rodando los ojos, su madre tenía razón como siempre, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer, Hermione sería suya de nuevo sin importar el precio. Su madre le sirvió un plato repleto de sus comidas favoritas, el cual tuvo que volver a llenar a los pocos minutos, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho como para no correr el riesgo de que estallara su mal humor, decidió subir a su habitación y ver a Harry. Entró sin llamar, sería absurdo hacerlo contando con que esa era su habitación.

Harry volteó a verlo desde su lugar en la ventana, seguramente estaba nervioso pensando en que tontería decirle a Ron para que fuera el mismo de siempre. Ambos se dirigieron una mueca el uno al otro que intentaron hacer pasar por una sonrisa incómoda, no se saludaron ni se dijeron nada por unos interminables segundos en los que ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

—Lamento haber entrado en tu habitación —dijo Harry por tener algo que decir.

—Está bien —replicó Ron encogiéndose de hombros—, hace mucho que no la uso.

—Supongo que si..

—¿No te darás por vencido? —inquirió Ron con un fuerte suspiro.

—Sabes que no, eres mi mejor amigo —replicó Harry sonriendo con tristeza, él quería más que nada recuperar a Ron, su amistad era muy importante para él.

—Aún así te atreviste a traicionarme —insistió el pelirrojo testarudo, Ron se cruzó de brazos y Harry solo pudo suspirar con pesadez.

—Ella sufrió mucho cuando volviste a irte... —dijo Harry significativamente.

—¿Que volví a irme! ¡No puedes comparar ambas cosas, Harry! —gritó Ron perdiendo la paciencia—, la primera vez cometí un grave error, lo acepto, acepto que fui un imbécil de mierda. Pero ésta vez me fui porque verla y no poder tenerla era muy doloroso, estuve más de un año haciendo lo imposible porque volviera conmigo y ella no quería hacerlo.

—Aún así la destrozó el hecho de que te hubieras ido —insistió Harry incómodo—. No sé... Ella sintió que la habías abandonado nuevamente... Fue entonces que nosotros... nos acercamos... Yo estaba triste por Ginny y ella por ti, nos hicimos compañía y el amor surgió.

—No tienes porqué darme explicaciones —replicó Ron molesto, debía salir de inmediato de la habitación antes que matara a Harry.

—Quiero dártelas —respondió Harry—, siento que te lo debo.

—Que me expliques todo ésto no lo cambia nada. No me presiones, Harry. Saldré a tomar aire, hablaremos después.

—Al menos ya no soy solo Potter —dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Ron salía de la habitación y le respondía con un gruñido.

Ron salió al jardín casi por inercia, necesitaba aire y poder fumarse un cigarrillo, una costumbre adquirida en norteamerica, no lo hacía a menudo, pero si en momentos de estrés y ese era uno de ellos. Tomó la caja que guardaba en su bolsillo sacando uno de los cigarros entendiéndolo con una calma fingida, dió una calada comenzando a sentir de inmediato el efecto de la nicotina en su cuerpo, las palabras de Harry se repetían una y otra vez en su mente sin poder encontrarles sentido, si Hermione no quería que él se fuera, ¿Por qué no aceptó volver con él? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan malditamente terca? Ellos se amaban, no había necesidad de terminarlo, no había necesidad de separarse jamás. Subió la vista al cielo buscando respuestas a ninguna pregunta en particular, él amaba a Hermione aunque fuera tan complicada y asfixiante.

—No deberías fumar —dijo la voz mandona que tanto le gustaba, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo y volteaba a verla—, es malo para tu salud.

Ron la observó detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos al percatarse de algo más de lo que Hermione hubiera querido que notara. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

—Esa mirada —le susurró con voz ronca para luego continuar en un tono más alto—, ¿Sabes lo que me dice esa mirada? Es mirada me dice lo excitada que estas justo en éste momento —Hermione se sonrojó, ante lo que el pelirrojo sonrió con sorna comenzando a acercarse a ella muy lentamente—, ¿Quieres saber algo más? Estoy muy seguro de que solo falta que yo maldiga un poco para que tú estes tan jodidamente húmeda y esperando por mí.

—No digas groserías —replicó Hermione en lo que intentó que fuera voz firme, pero un pequeño gemido en mitad de la frase la traicionó, a lo que Ron sonrió, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba dándole una última calada al cigarro antes de botarlo, quedando frente a frente con ella.

—¿Por qué debería dejar de hacerlo si sé lo mucho que te encanta? —replicó Ron muy cerca de su rostro—, ¿No quieres verlo, Hermione? ¿No quieres ver lo mucho que me excita verte así?

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer lo que Ron quería, rápidamente lo recorrió con la mirada llegando hasta su prominente erección, ella ahogó un grito cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, estaba tan roja como el cabello de Ron, él solo sonreía con suficiencia mientras la respiración de Hermione se volvía más pesada, estaba excitada y él lo sabía, así como sabía que si la besaba en ese momento podría hacerla suya sin que ella quisiera impedírselo.

—Sé que te mueres por tocarlo —susurró Ron cerca de su oído, su voz profunda la estaba volviendo totalmente loca y él lo sabía—, te mueres por sentirme dentro de ti, llevándote a la locura una y otra vez... Eso no puedes negármelo...

Hermione se atrevió a observarlo, separó las manos de su rostro que aún seguía rojo de vergüenza, Ron estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar en ese mismo instante, él la miró a los ojos con intensidad, la misma intensidad con la que ella lo miraba a él, ambas respiraciones se mezclaban agitadas envolviendolos en el perfume del otro. Ron sin embargo dió un paso atrás volviendo en dirección a la casa, si él besaba a Hermione la haría suya, y si hacía eso solo le daría a entender a Hermione que su relación solo se basaba en sexo como bien ella se lo había dicho la primera vez que se vieron, y él no quería que eso sucediera.

—No sé por qué Harry te invitó a la boda... Fue un grave error —dijo Hermione luchando por controlar su respiración sin poder lograrlo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras sido tú la que envió la invitación —replicó Ron son voltear a verla, porque ese conocimiento logró que su corazón comenzara a dolerle—, si me hubieras dicho que habías sido tú eso significaría que querías que impidiera tu boda.

—No quiero que lo hagas —contestó Hermione alejándose de él con rapidez.

...

Fin del capítulo! les ha gustado? A mí si. Quién habrá invitado a Ron a la boda? pronto actualizaré mis otras historias. Besos


	4. Capítulo 3

Sus manos la recorrían con maestría pues ya sabían muy bien dónde debían tocarla; sus labios la besaban en los lugares correctos y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba todas las sensaciones que le brindaba ese maldito pelirrojo, Hermione no podía evitar gemir cada vez mas fuerte pues la piel de su amante la quemaba con una deliciosa intensidad. Lo había extrañado tanto que dolía, pero ese dolor no se comparaba al dolor que sintió al volver a verlo, y justo ahora que él recorría su cuerpo por completo era que podía volver a sentirse plena. Maldito, mil veces maldito Ronald Weasley que la hacia delirar, que la llevaba a la locura, que lograba que ella perdiera la paciencia y quisiera golpearlo por idiota, mil veces maldito Ronald Weasley que lograba llevarla al paraiso con sus caricias, con su mirada, con sus besos y ternura.

—Te extrañé... —confesó ella entre gemidos, pudo sentir la sonrisa de su amante sobre la piel de su cuello, en su mente pudo ver con claridad como sus pecas se juntaban en el puente de su nariz al él sonreír con sorna. Maldito pelirrojo.

—Solo fueron un par de días, Hermione —dijo una voz que no era tan profunda como se suponía que fuera, el hombre la penetraba despacio y eso se sentía terriblemente mal, pues no era la sensación que quería sentir, no era ese hombre con quien quería hacer el amor—, ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—Harry...

El pecho de Hermione se sentía terriblemente pequeño para sus órganos, lo cual le causaba un dolor tremendo, su respiración se agitó y no precisamente por la excitación del momento. Ella tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar, quería golpearse a sí misma por ser una persona tan horrible, era totalmente terrible que mientras Harry le hacía el amor ella estaba pensando en ese maldito pelirrojo.

...

Ginny Weasley estaba en la cima de su carrera, una estrella del quidditch internacional, la campeona de todos los partidos en los que participaba, amada por todo el mundo mágico, con miles de fans y una cuenta millonaria en Gringotts. Ginny Weasley se sentía tan triste y frustrada que no tenía ni idea como había logrado sonreír para las cámaras por tantos años sin que nadie notara que su sonrisa era totalmente falsa.

Harry Potter.

Ese idiota que la dejó luego de la muerte de Dumbledore y nunca más volvió a buscarla por su propia "seguridad", él la amaba, se suponía que él la amaba, y ella lo esperó, claro que iba a hacerlo, ¡Él era el puto amor de su vida, con un demonio!

Pero Harry no volvió a buscarla, no volvió a acercarse a ella, y ella había pasado años esperando por él... Ahora él iba a casarse... Con Hermione, se suponía que eran amigas, mejores amigas, ¿Cómo se atrevió? La rabia que invadía a la pelirroja por ratos se convertía rápidamente en arrepentimiento y tristeza. Ella los amaba lo suficiente como para desearles felicidad y sentirse terrible por molestarse al respecto.

—¡Weasley, concentrate en el entrenamiento! —gritó Gwenog Jones, la ex capitana de las arpías ahora era su entrenadora, y no había mejor entrenadora que ella—, no quiero que perdamos el próximo partido por tu causa.

—¿Cuándo he perdido un partido? —replicó Ginny con sorna, causando que todas las mujeres en el campo rieran.

—No me tomes el pelo, pelirroja —respondió Jones sin poder evitar sonreír—, la primera vez que te atrevas a perder te lanzaré la maldición más poderosa que encuentre.

Ginny rió con fuerza y, como siempre, falsamente... Ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho de verdad. Las batallas, las perdidas, la espera, y la ausencia de Harry habían dejado un profundo vacio en su interior que estaba segura que jamás se llenaría. Porque ella sabía que solo Harry podía llenar ese vacio con su amor, un amor que ahora le daba a otra. Suspiró, no quería pensar de la manera en que lo hacía, no quería sentirse de esa manera. No quería odiar a las personas que amaba tanto, de verdad, de verdad quería poder desearles felicidad y continuar con su vida sin seguir sufriendo como lo hacía.

...

—Lo siento, Ginny —se excusaba Hermione con evidente arrepentimiento—. Tengo mucho trabajo y no podré ir al partido.

Claro, ella hablaba del partido...

Debería arrepentirse de haberse metido con Harry en lugar de hacerlo por perderse un estupido partido. Trabajo, ese podía ser el segundo nombre de Hermione, ella no hacía más que trabajar y trabajar sin parar, ¿Qué le veía Harry? Osea, ella era hermosa, inteligente y divertida. Eso no lo negaba, pero Harry merecía mucho más. Ginny respiró profundamente, de nuevo sus celos y envidia. Debía controlarse...

—No te preocupes —respondió Ginny sonriendo un poco más sincera que de costumbre, en realidad adoraba a Hermione a pesar de todo—. Irás al próximo.

—Es una promesa —concluyó Hermione sonriendo. Estaban todos en la madriguera, hablando del próximo partido de Ginny estaban en cuartos de finales de la temporada y las arpías iban invictas gracias a Ginny.

—Debo irme ya —anunció Ginny levantándose de la mesa en la que desayunaban—, debo llegar temprano para calentar.

—Iré contigo —dijo Harry causando que el corazón de Ginny brincara en su pecho y su respiración se volviera pesada—, soy parte de la seguridad del partido de hoy.

—Vamos entonces —replicó Ginny con una tranquilidad que no tenía en lo absoluto. Ambos se despidieron de todos y salieron rumbo al campo destinado para el partido.

—Quería felicitarte por tu compromiso, Harry —dijo Ginny sonriendo forzadamente, por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos sabía iban caminando rumbo al partido,podían aparecerse, podían usar polvos flu, incluso un traslador, pero Harry y Ginny caminaban tranquilamente por el campo—, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo por los entrenamientos.

—Gracias, Ginny —respondió Harry sonriendo con sinceridad, le había costado mucho superar su amor por Ginny, pero gracias a Hermione lo había logrado. Había dolido, había sufrido y hasta llegó a refugiarse en el alcohol, pero gracias a Hermione ahora estaba mejor.

—Cuando me dí cuenta que no habías vuelto conmigo porque querías estar con Hermione, confieso que me dolió y estuve furiosa —continuó la pelirroja sin mirarlo, no sabía por qué había dicho esas cosas en voz alta, pero una vez que lo hizo no pudo detenerse—, no quería saber de ninguno de ustedes... Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo a que volvieras conmigo, tú me dejaste por ella... Y yo...

—¿Que yo te dejé por Hermione? —exclamó Harry comenzando a molestarse, ¿Cómo podía Ginny decir eso?—, fuiste tú la que me dejó por Dean.

—¿Dean? —inquirió Ginny frunciendo el ceño—, ¿Por qué dices semejante tontería? Jamás te dejaría por nadie, te esperé durante años.

—¡Yo los vi, Ginny! —exclamó Harry furioso, no iba a permitir que Ginny le mintiera de manera tan descarada—, esa noche iba a pedirte que volvieras conmigo. Vi que te dirigiste al bosque y fui detrás de ti, no esperaba que fueras a encontrarte con Dean... Me dolió verlos besarse, pero entendí que era mi culpa, te alejé de mí y llegué muy tarde para recuperarte.

Ginny se paró en seco, no podía creer lo que Harry decía. Él había malinterpretado todo, si tan solo él hubiera escuchado su conversación con Dean, si tan solo se hubiera acercado a ellos dispuesto a pelear con Dean, si tan solo le hubiera pedido una explicación.

—Eres un idiota, Potter —dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados por la rabia y un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con romperse— ¿Viste eso y no hiciste nada?

—¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? —trató de defenderse Harry, pero Ginny continuó reclamando.

—¿Es que ese cerebro tuyo solo sirve para luchar contra magos tenebrosos? ¡Imbécil, eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Dean solo me besó para saber si seguía enamorado de mí antes de invitar a salir a Luna!

—¿Luna? —inquirió Hary sin terminar de entender.

—Si, Luna —replicó Ginny cada vez más furiosa—. Dean me dijo que en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos le hizo ver que era una chica genial, valiente, graciosa, espectacular. Lo que todos sabíamos, pero él estaba confundido porque nunca pensó sentirse así por alguien como Luna... Yo solo quise ayudarlo, y ahora tú me dices... Tú me dices que por eso... Oh por Dios...

Ginny rompió en llanto, nunca pensó que ese había sido el motivo por el que ahora era tan desdichada, se arrepentía tanto de haber ayudado a Dean, él y Luna salieron por dos años antes de que terminaran para siempre. Harry la abrazó y Ginny pudo notar que él también lloraba.

—Lo siento, Ginny —dijo Harry con voz ahogada—. Debí haber luchado por ti, debí haber golpeado a Dean en ese momento, no debí aceptar tan pronto el verte con otro.

—Está bien —replicó Ginny controlando las lágrimas que no paraban—, ya no importa... Tú vas a casarte y nuestra historia ya pasó...

—Cierto —dijo Harry separándose de Ginny lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Él no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que aún era Ginny, en que las lágrimas secas y el leve hipido de su respiración lo hacían querer besarla. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas e irregulares, estaban tan cerca que Harry podía ver las leves rayas verdes y negras en sus pupilas marrones. Quería dejarse llevar, quería besarla de nuevo, quería... —. Voy a casarme, Ginny.

Harry se apartó rápidamente de ella y se fue sin voltear atrás, estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, eso no podía volver a pasar.

...

Fin del capítulo! como ya dije en Domando a la fiera, me mudé y estoy retrasada en actualizar! Pero he vuelto!

Por fin saben la razón por la que Harry no está con Ginny, ésto se me ocurrió por una escena de las reliquias de la muerte en donde Dean llama a Luna para que luche a su lado y la toma de la mano y ella se sonroja. Cuando la leí solo pensé que a Dean le gustaba Luna, y entonces al crear está historia y pensar en qué podría separar a Harry y Ginny pensé en esa escena y en Dean pidiéndole ayuda a Ginny, Harry viéndolos y pensando en que Ginny había preferido volver con Dean.

Así que scorose07 ya sabes qué pasó con el hanny, pero no te preocupes, sabes que amo el canon y es obvio lo que sucederá!


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry estaba tan absorto y perdido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que Hermione también lo estaba. Sin embargo, Hermione siendo tan inteligente, si notó que Harry estaba distante y retraído, ella sabía que sus pensamientos tenían un apellido en concreto: Weasley. No sabía si era por Ron o Ginny, pero estaba segura que era por uno de ellos dos, no quiso usar legeremancia de nuevo con él, Harry tenía el derecho de tener sus secretos, además en realidad no quería saber lo que Harry estaba pensando.

—La fiesta de compromiso será éste fin de semana —dijo Harry tan de pronto que Hermione dio un respingo—, ¿Está todo listo?

—Si —respondió Hermione con simpleza—, ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo? Te noto extraño.

—No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado. Iré a dormir.

Ambos sabían que Harry había dado la peor excusa, pero ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada. Hermione se quedó en el sillón de la sala mientras Harry subía a la habitación, así, sin un beso de buenas noches, sin un te espero arriba o un ven conmigo a la cama. Y Hermione se sintió muy aliviada por ello.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con Ginny, un malentendido, solo eso. Y por ese maldito malentendido él no estaba con Ginny, estaba por casarse con Hermione y su vida no iba a ser como él la imaginó cuando tenía diecisiete.

Él quería a Hermione, claro que la quería, pero no era tan fuerte como lo que aún sentía por Ginny, ¿Debía cancelar la boda? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero imaginarse a Ginny casada con otro que no fuera él le oprimía el pecho, ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería? ¿A Ginny o a Hermione? ¿Sería feliz Hermione casándose con él? ¿Con quién quería casarse él en realidad?

—Ginny —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo su corazón latir con violencia. ¿Qué haría ahora?

...

La fiesta de compromiso llegó tan rápidamente que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, magos y brujas de todas partes y de todas clases sociales llegaron a celebrar junto a la feliz pareja, periodistas de todas partes del mundo llegaron a cubrir el gran evento, Hermione caminaba con gracia entre los numerosos invitados, sonreía y saludaba con calidez a todo el mundo, concedía entrevistas y era amable con todos. Hasta ella sabía que se estaba esforzando por parecer feliz y divertida... Maldito pelirrojo, si él no hubiera vuelto todo sería mucho más fácil para ella, estaría feliz de verdad, se sentiría emocionada por su boda y no sentiría esa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad.

Sin darse apenas cuenta comenzó a tomar una copa tras otra de cualquier licor que tuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Una hora después salió al jardín dando traspiés, se reía sin gracia y estaba segura que pronto comenzaría a llorar, miró el vaso en su mano preguntándose cuándo demonios comenzó a beber whisky de fuego. Ronald Weasley, ese idiota que la hacía perder la razón, igual que el whisky de fuego... Como si lo hubiera invocado Ron apareció en su campo de visión, y ella estaba lo suficientemente ebria para acercarse a él.

Ron estaba de espalda a ella, mirando al cielo con la mirada fija, ella se acercaba como si de gravedad se tratara, no podía ni quería alejarse de él.

—Deberías estar en la fiesta, Hermione —dijo Ron cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Cómo supiste...?

—Recuerda que soy un auror entrenado —fue toda la respuesta de él quien aún no volteaba a verla.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas —respondió ella acercándose cada vez más a él.

—No te acerques más, Hermione —dijo Ron con dureza —. Vas a casarte con Harry y hacer todo ese maldito teatro de la pareja perfecta, bien. Pero entonces no te acerques más de lo necesario, no me mires más de lo necesario, no me hagas pensar que tengo una oportunidad.

Sin embargo ella terminó de acercarse a él, posó una mano en su hombro y lo obligó a dar la vuelta, Ron tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y tenía la respiración agitada, estaba furioso y Hermione lo sabía.

—Ron, mírame —pidió Hermione suplicante, Ron abrió sus ojos dirigiéndole una mirada fría y llena de furia.

—Yo solo quiero...

—¡Ya basta, Hermione! —exclamó el pelirrojo—, ¡No soy un maldito juguete! Que me amas, que estás harta, que no vaya, que no esté cerca, que me odias, que no quieres que viva sin ti, que no puedes vivir sin mí y tampoco puedes vivir conmigo. Decídete de una puta vez porque no estoy dispuesto a ser tu amante mientras finges tener la vida perfecta con él.

—Ron yo ya no sé que hacer, maldita sea —dijo Hermione rindiéndose a las lágrimas—. Me dolió cuando te fuiste, me dolía tenerte cerca, me dolía tenerte lejos. Harry me ayudó, me apoyó y fue bueno para mí, me brindó la paz que necesitaba. Pero llegas tú de pronto y todo se pone de cabeza... No negaré que amo la manera en que trastornas mi mundo, pero no eres bueno para mí...

—Lo entiendo, ahora vete —rugió Ron volviendo a cerrar los ojos, el aliento de Hermione estaba cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca. Abrió los ojos nuevamente encontrándose con el rostro de Hermione a pocos milímetros del suyo—, ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Solo un último beso —suplicó ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—, solo eso te pido.

—Estas ebria, Hermione —respondió Ron con voz ahogada—, no piensas con claridad.

—Nunca pienso con claridad cuando te tengo cerca, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —dijo ella terminando con la distancia entre ellos y besándolo con pasión, Ron se dejó llevar por el beso sin poder poner resistencia a la mujer que lo enloquecía.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó sus labios y dirigió sus labios a su cuello, Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado que lo enloquecío al extremo. Ella hundió sus manos en su cabello logrando excitarlo aún más.

—Hazme el amor, Ron. Aquí y ahora... Te lo suplico.

—Estas ebria, Hermione —repitió Ron con voz ronca de deseo.

—Si, estoy ebria y te necesito —respondió ella excitada—. Necesito que me ames como antes, como siempre... Te extraño, mi cuerpo te extraña y te llama... Si no me haces el amor voy a enloquecer.

—No me hagas ésto, Hermione. Te pido que si no vas a elegirme, si no te vas a ir conmigo, te detengas —suplicó Ron con lágrimas en los ojos—, deja de jugar conmigo, deja de hacerme esto. Me lastimas, me duele que me utilices de ésta manera.

—No quiero lastimarte, Ron —dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar—. Yo te amo, de verdad te amo.

—Si me amaras, estarías conmigo y no apunto de casarte con mi mejor amigo, si me amaras no hubieras terminado conmigo y no me hubieras hecho sufrir todos estos años. Se suponía que el cruel era yo, que el que lastimaba al otro era yo, ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto y te volviste alguien cruel?

Ron se separó de ella y caminó en dirección a la fiesta, Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo y tapándose el rostro con las manos lloró desconsolada. Ron tenía razón, se había vuelto una persona cruel al no querer aceptar sus sentimientos.

...

fin del capitulo!

Sé que tardé en subir capitulo, pero ya volví. Ya sé cómo terminará la historia así que quedan pocos capítulos. Espero terminarla pronto para subir una de mis nuevas historias. En fin, les mando besos y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo


	6. Capítulo 5

El cuerpo entero le dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su estómago estaba revuelto y no estaba seguro de dónde estaba. De lo único que estaba seguro era de no querer despertar, había tenido un sueño tan hermoso, tan perfecto que sabía que si despertaba todo se iría al demonio... Además, mientras tuviera los ojos cerrados podía recordar su hermoso sueño con mayor claridad, podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Ginny contra los suyos, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel contra su tacto, podía sentir la estrechez de su sexo envolviendo el suyo.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos rogando encontrar a la pelirroja a su lado, desnuda y totalmente dormida. Pero bien sabía él que sus deseos nunca se cumplían, en lugar de Ginny, en su cama se encontraba un pedazo de papel: una carta. La tomó rápidamente sin saber lo que encontraría escrito, la letra de Ginny se amontonaba en un escritura apresurada, seguramente quería escribir todo antes de que él despertara.

"Harry —comenzaba la misiva—, mi amado Harry. Solo puedo decir que anoche fue la noche más especial de mi vida... Haberme entregado a ti fue lo que siempre soñé, y no podría estar más feliz por ello. No soy tonta, sé muy bien que esto no cambia nada, que en realidad no significa nada. No pienso pedirte nada y lo sabes, solo fue mi deseo egoísta de ser feliz aunque fuera por una noche, y puedo asegurarte que entre tus brazos fui extremadamente feliz. Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerán, siempre lo hicieron en realidad. Te amo, Harry Potter, y siempre te amaré.. Perdóname por haberte hecho hacer esto."

Harry apretó la carta entre sus manos, quería gritar, quería golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, por no poder hacer nada bien, no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto una persona tan idiota e inútil con los sentimientos. Aceptaba haber comenzado la relación con Hermione porque era lo más fácil para él. Era más difícil buscar a Ginny y pedirle una explicación, buscar a Ron y obligarlo a él y a Hermione a hacer las paces de una maldita vez, era más sencillo calmar el dolor en su pecho con lo que Hermione le brindaba. Él no era idiota, claro que sabía que Hermione no le daba completamente su amor, pero por él estaba bien, en realidad él nunca le dio su amor completamente.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose una basura total y entró al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha, y fue cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior se dispararon de pronto.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba tomando exactamente, pero tampoco le importaba, podría estar tomando un fuerte veneno y eso no le importaría en lo más mínimo. La figura estilizada de Ginny apareció en su campo de visión, vestía de color verde, un moño alto dejaba al descubierto su blanco cuello y las pecas en su espalda, Ginny estaba hermosa, en realidad ella siempre lo estaba. No podía acercarse a ella, no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ella fue quien se acercó a él. Su manera de caminar siempre lo había enloquecido, su sonrisa siempre lo hacía sentir atrapado, su mirada siempre lo hacía sentir indefenso. Ginny, su Ginny, siempre tan perfectamente hermosa, siempre tan suya aunque nunca lo hubiese sido.

—¿Qué tomas? —inquirió ella al llegar hasta él.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —replicó él con una sonrisa sincera.

—Harry, no deberías tomar tanto, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti estando borracho —bromeó Ginny dando un trago a su copa de hidromiel.

—Si eres tú quien se aprovecha de mí me daré por bien servido —era obvio que la bebida hablaba por él, pero la verdad es que no mentía, y no veía nada de malo en decir lo que pensaba, no en ese momento en que estaba tan borracho.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la pelirroja sonrojándose al extremo—, alguien podría escucharte y pensar mal... No todos le verán lo gracioso.

—Yo no le veo lo gracioso, Ginny.

—Mejor me voy, estás borracho —dijo ella con un suspiro, dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo antes de que lo lograra. Ginny no dijo nada, solo se detuvo dándole la espalda sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Lo lamento, me sobrepase —se disculpó Harry rápidamente, comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía ni quería controlarse con ella. Pero Ginny no se merecía ser tratada así, no se merecía que Harry jugara con ella de esa manera—, no volverá a ocurrir... Perdóname, Ginny.

Ginny volteó a verlo con una media sonrisa y una mirada triste que logró lastimar a Harry, se estaba comportando como un idiota y ambos lo sabían. Ginny asintió ante lo cual siguieron charlando por un largo rato, una larga charla que logró que Harry se olvidara de todo y de todos a su alrededor, no quería nada más, solo estar con Ginny, el resto no importaba. Las horas pasaban y comenzaron a pasear, el jardín estaba bellamente adornado, y con Ginny a su lado esa belleza solo podía aumentar y volverse más impresionante.

—¡Las estrellas están hermosas! —exclamó Ginny mirando al cielo.

—Se deben esforzar mucho si quieren competir contigo —dijo Harry casi sin pensar, Ginny solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír.

—Hoy estas muy galante —observó ella fingiendo no darle importancia, Harry estaba seguro que Ginny estaba librando una batalla mental, lo que no estaba seguro era de por qué—. Cuando me viste con Seamus... ¿Qué ibas a decirme? Dijiste que me seguiste para hablar conmigo, tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber qué querías decirme.

—Creo que nada en realidad... —respondió Harry sinceramente—. Solo iba a besarte y ya... En realidad no soy muy bueno hablando, pero te hubiera besado y te hubiera dicho que ya que todo había terminado quería que volvieras a aceptarme... Creo que eso...

—Hazlo —susurró Ginny nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Besame — insistió la pelirroja, Harry no terminó de entender lo que sucedía, pero tampoco le importaba, se abalanzó sobre los labios de Ginny y la besó con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz. Ginny se aferró a su cuello y respondió al beso con la misma pasión que Harry le brindaba, ¿Qué importaba si estaban cerca de un montón de personas? ¿Qué importaba si lo hacían justamente en la fiesta de compromiso de Harry con otra mujer? Lo único que importaba allí y en ese momento era lo que sus corazones le gritaban, que no debían estar con nadie mas, que no debían fingir amar a nadie más, porque solo ahí, en los brazos del otro, podrían ser realmente felices.

Ginny soltó un gemido, a lo que Harry cortó el beso y con la respiración agitada la miró a los ojos. El deseo podía verse en los ojos de ambos y solo por esa noche no estaban dispuestos a reprimirse. Se necesitaban, necesitaban amarse y sentirse amados por el otro. Se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron del lugar sin importarles si alguien notaría su partida. La enorme mansión de Harry les dio la bienvenida, y entre un mar de sabanas blancas, se amaron la noche entera. Poseer a Ginny no tenía comparación, su cuerpo era una droga que poco a poco lo poseía y que no se sentía capaz de abandonar, el sonido de los jadeos y gemidos de Ginny lo excitaban, lo enloquecían. Su piel cremosa y su húmeda estrechez lo llevaron a la locura.

Si, Harry era un autentico imbécil que solo merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente.

...

Hermione se encontraba desayunando en casa de sus padres, estaba cansada por la noche anterior, pero lo que de verdad le pesaba era su comportamiento, debía pedirle disculpas a Ron, él tenía toda la razón, le dijo todo lo que ella merecía que le dijeran, y por eso y mas debía estar sola, pensar en lo que de verdad quería y la mejor manera para que nadie saliera lastimado. Debía volver a ser la Hermione de siempre y no seguir actuando de esa manera tan estúpida.

Una lechuza aterrizo ante ella haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación, tomó la carta por inercia, y la abrió de manera tan inconsciente que no supo de dónde había salido lo que tenía ante ella y que la impresionó sobremanera. Observó la misiva una vez más detallandola y grabándose hasta el mas mínimo detalle de ella, extrañamente no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque en su situación reír no era precisamente la reacción lógica que debía tener, ¿Por qué no se molestaba? ¿Por qué no tiraba todo a su alrededor y gritaba como una loca? ¿En realidad no le importaba? La verdad es que lo que tenía en sus manos lo explicaba todo, y le daba una salida fácil a toda esa situación, pero ella era Hermione, no tomaba el camino fácil así nada mas. Debía pensar y repensar, porque así era ella, porque así era como se sentía segura ante las diversas situaciones. Sin embargo nadie podía enterarse de esa carta que Errol acababa de llevarle, y si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se hubiera dado cuenta que fue precisamente un miembro de la familia Weasley quien le daba una salida a toda esa situación.

...

Fin del capitulo!

He estado super perdida! Pero he tenido mucho trabajo!

Pronto subiré nuevos capítulos! Creo que a la historia le falta entr capítulos solamente. Si, así de poquito! Así que antes de fin de año espero terminarla.. Me costó escribir este capitulo porque no he estado muy inspirada, pero espero inspirarme mas.

Para los que leen Domando a la fiera pronto subiré capitulo y aparecerá un nuevo personaje que no sabia que saldría en la historia, pero en fin!

Estoy pensando en otras dos historias (Claro, tengo tres historias pendientes y 2 por finalizar y ya estoy pensando en dos mas), saben como soy... Una es de uno de los shot de Encuentros, el ultimo, me gustó la historia de un Scorbus y Rose enamorada de Scorpius y que él no le preste atención. (Amo el Scorbus, sorry Scorose07, pero odio mucho a Rose y ella no se merece a Scorpius, y aunque Albus no me cae del todo bien creo que si merece a Scorpius). Y la otra sería otro Romione inspirado en mi pareja favorita de 100 años de soledad, esta muy armada en mi mente desde hace tiempo y estoy entusiasmada! Pero no la subiré hasta que termine mis otras historias! Qué opinan?


	7. Capítulo 6

La madriguera ya había sido la sede de varias bodas, la suya no podía ser la excepción, y menos después de la insistencia de la señora Weasley que se sentía como la madre de Harry, y la petición de Harry de complacer a la mujer que era lo más parecido a una madre que tuvo nunca. Claro que se casarían en la madriguera después de eso.

Vestido blanco, maquillaje suave, labios rosados, zapatos de tacón. Se veía sumamente hermosa, lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo el vacío en su pecho la hacía sentir sumamente extraña. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo aquello? ¿No se había dicho una y otra vez que no debía hacer eso? Debía parar, lo sabía bien, sin embargo ahí estaba, en el día de su boda, totalmente lista para caminar hacia el altar, solamente esperando que le dieran la señal para salir.

Se encontraba sentada frente a la peinadora, entre sus manos se encontraba aún la carta recibida, ¿Carta? En realidad no era una carta, era una foto. La foto donde Harry y Ginny se besaban bajo la luz de la luna en el jardín de la recepción de la fiesta de compromiso, se veían tan bien juntos. Ellos se amaban realmente, y ella amaba a Ron, ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? A su amor por Ron...

No le importaba volver a las peleas constantes, incluso las extrañaba; no le importaba dejar a Harry plantado, en realidad era lo que tanto Harry como ella quería; no le importaba lo que todas esas personas hablarían al día siguiente, la verdad tenía curiosidad de los tontos titulares y de lo que eso acarrearía. Lo que le importaba era entregarse ciegamente a alguien, confiaba en Ron, pero eso no signifacaba que no le diera miedo darle todo y no saber lo que recibiría a cambio. Era más sencillo casarse con Harry y entregar solo una parte de sí misma, porque era lo que ambos hacían, ambos solo entregaban al otro una parte de su corazón, y eso era tan fácil y sencillo que era la verdadera razón de toda esa locura.

—¿De verdad harán esto? —replicó una voz a sus espaldas, Hermione volteó a ver a la persona, entre extrañada e intrigada—, después de todo lo que hice para que entraran en razón.

—¿Todo lo que hizo? —replicó Hermione frunciendo el ceño—, ¿Qué hizo?

—Le mandé la invitación a Ron a la boda.

—¿Fue usted? —inquirió Hermione recibiendo un asentamiento como respuesta—, ¿Por qué?

—Era la manera más sencilla de detener ésta locura, Hermione. Ver nuevamente a Ron se suponía que despertaría en ti todos lo que siempre sentiste por él... Pero no fue así... Supongo que ya no lo amas...

—Yo siempre amaré a Ron —se defendió Hermione—, es solo... yo le di mi palabra a Harry y...

—¡Por favor, Hermione! Yo te envié la foto donde Ginny y Harry se besaron, no hace falta que te lo diga, pero después del beso desaparecieron juntos...

—¿Eso también fue usted? ¿Por qué no quiere que me case Harry?

—¿De verdad preguntas eso? Van a ser infelices, Hermione. Ron, Harry, Ginny y tú. Todos serán infelices si no están con quién realmente aman. No permitiré que mis hijos sean infelices Hermione, y eso los incluye a ti y a Harry.

—Señora Weasley, yo...

—Sabes que tengo razón, Hermione —suplicó la señora Weasley tomando de las manos a Hermione y mirándola a los ojos—. Ginny está encerrada en su cuarto llorando; Ron ya hizo su maleta y ya advirtió que no piensa volver; Harry parece ser alguien totalmente diferente, perdió su sonrisa y el brillo en su mirada; y tú, Hermione, nunca te había visto mas triste y retraída. Quiero que sean felices, Hermione, y eso no sucederá si siguen con esto. Por favor, Hermione, entra en razón.

—Creo que iré a ver a Ginny —respondió Hermione, la señora Weasley le sonrió y la dejó caminar hacia la casa. Sabiendo que la decisión estaba tomada por fin.

...

Desde la ventana de su habitación se podía ver como los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, con cada segundo que pasaba su corazón se quebraba un poco más. Estaba a punto de perder a Harry, y eso dolía tremendamente. Harry era un hombre de palabra, era obvio que no iba a echarse para atrás luego de prometerle a Hermione que se casaría con ella. Y eso dolía tremendamente, quería ir y gritarle que era un idiota, porque lo era, ¡Harry Potter era un completo idiota!

Ya no podía ver a nadie por culpa de la humedad que invadía sus ojos, no iba a llorar; él se casaba con Hermione porque en realidad la prefería, no iba a llorar; su garganta le dolía, no iba a llorar; su pecho se comprimía, no iba a llorar... Un líquido bajaba por sus mejillas, no eran lágrimas, claro que no... Ruidos salían de su garganta, no eran sollozos desesperados, claro que no... Se tapó el rostro con las manos ocultando las lágrimas y el dolor que inevitablemente seguían presente.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que apartara las manos, buscando esperanzada a quien había abierto su puerta, ¿Harry?

No, claro que no era Harry quien entraba: era Hermione. Con su hermoso vestido blanco y su hermoso velo encima de su pelo.

—Ginny, tenemos que hablar...

...

Sus manos sudaban mientras su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente frío, quería correr, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, lo que si estaba seguro que haría era vomitar. No sabía qué diablos hacía ahí, delante de toda esa gente, en aquel hermoso altar sabiendo que se casaría con la mujer equivocada. No podía hacerle eso a Hermione, ni a Ginny, ni a Ron, ni a él mismo.

—George, creo que es mejor que detengamos todo esto —murmuró Harry a su padrino de bodas.

—Tranquilo, Harry —replicó el gemelo—. Todo va a salir bien.

—No, George... Yo... Yo no debo casarme...

—Claro que si, cállate que ya llega tu hermosa novia.

La música sonó cuando la novia entró al lugar, el velo cubriendo su rostro, el vestido blanco haciendo resaltar su figura, la marcha lenta que desesperaba a Harry quien quería huir despavorido. No podía creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos, era hora de hablar con Hermione y hacerle ver que todo eso era un terrible error. La novia llegó ante él, y el pequeño mago que dictaría la ceremonia le indicó con una seña a Harry que debía correrle el velo. Harry obedeció, y al gacerlo el hermoso rostro de Ginny Weasley le sonrió con sinceridad. Harry quedó sin aliento, parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

—Ginny... —susurró mientras su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho con desesperación.

—Si, soy yo... —respondió Ginny mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, lágrimas de alegría que no podía evitar que salieran—, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Harry?

Como única respuesta Harry la besó, un beso larga y lleno de pasión. Ese era un sueño que por fin se haría realidad, esa era la vida que deseaba más que nada, ese era el futuro que no volvería a dejar escapar.

...

—¿Buscas a alguien? —inquirió George entrando al cuarto de Ron detrás de Hermione.

—Sabes que busco a Ron —respondió Hermione revisando el cuarto como si esperara que Ron saliera del armario.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a dejarlo cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles?

—Con Ron siempre es díficil...

—No fue lo que pregunté, Hermione —replicó George viendo cómo la mujer revisaba una y otra vez la pequeña habitación.

—Ya lo sé... —Hermione no le daba la cara a George y tampoco le daba una respuesta concreta.

—¡Déjate de estupideces y mírame, Hermione! —exclamó el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo molesto—, ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que pretendes! ¡Quiero saber si volverás a hacerle daño, si volverás a hacer que se vaya y no quiera volver jamás!

—¡No, no es lo que quiero, George! —bramó Hermione con fuerza atreviéndose a ver al hombre a los ojos—. Sé que he sido una cobarde con Ron, pero ya no más. Me quedaré siempre que él me acepte.

—Él es un idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca cambiará...

—Lo sé.

—Las cosas serán jodidamente difíciles.

—Lo sé.

—Van a querer huir un día sí y al otro también.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Hermione comenzando a llorar—. Sé que Ron es un idiota, sé que soy una mandona insufrible que hace que Ron pierda la paciencia, sé que es díficil estar con él, sé que casarme con Harry era lo más sencillo y seguro para mí... Pero también sé que mientras él no estaba yo moría lentamente, también sé que cuando lo tengo cerca es cuando me siento realmente viva, también sé que lo amo más de lo que me amo a mí misma, también sé que él es capaz de hacer todo por mí, también sé que es capaz de luchar cada día porque nuestra relación funcione, también sé que a pesar de nuestras peleas él me trata como su fuera lo más valioso del mundo. A Ron y a mí aún nos falta crecer, aún nos falta aprender cómo convivir con otra persona, nos falta mucho, pero tenemos lo más importante. Nos amamos, a pesar de nuestros errores, a pesar de todo nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa. Ahora dime dónde demonios está el amor de mi vida.

—Él se fue, Hermione —contestó George sonriéndole tristemente.

—¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

—Al aeropuerto, regresará a Estados Unidos.

—Debo detenerlo...

—Iremos en escoba —respondió el hombre mostrándole una escoba.

—Es más rápido y seguro usar la aparición —replicó Hermione alejándose del gemelo, quién la tomó del brazo y la subió a la escoba.

—Vamos, Hermione, ¿Dónde está tu sentido del drama? Debes llegar cuando esté a punto de subir al avión, esquivar a los guardias de seguridad e impedir que aborde el cachivache muggle.

Hermione no pudo replicar porque el pelirrojo dio una patada en el suelo elevándose rápidamente, salió de la casa a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la oscura noche. Hermione no pudo evitar gritar mientras cerraba los ojos, odiaba volar y las pocas veces en que lo había hecho había sido con Ron. George Weasley, aunque era un excelente jugador de Quidditch no le daba la confianza para relajarse en una escoba, y menos si el pelirrojo no paraba de reír como psicópata al escuchar gritar a todo pulmón aterrada.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo para detener a Ron, y como George quería que todo fuera dramático la dejó a una distancia considerable del aeropuerto, Hermione tuvo que correr hasta el lugar, dando gracias a Dios el haberse puesto pantalones luego de quitarse el vestido de novia y dárselo a Ginny. La pelirroja le dió las gracias una y otra vez entre lágrimas, y debieron olvidarse por completo del maquillaje porque Ginny lo arruinaba con sus lágrimas.

Y ahora ella corría entre lágrimas de angustia por no saber si volvería a perder a Ron, no podía perderlo, no de nuevo...

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo olvidándose por completo de que podía aparecerse. "Arriesgate por tu felicidad, Hermione", las palabras que George le dijo antes de dejarla daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez, debía pelear y arriesgarlo todo por Ron, por su felicidad.

Entró al aeropuerto buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo, pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado. Gritó su nombre, corrió mas rápido y además comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York abordar por la puerta 36 —rezó una voz amplificada.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, solo debía buscar la puerta 36 y lo encontraría. No podía ser muy díficil de lograr, solo faltaban pocos minutos para reunirse con él, solo unos minutos más. Encontró la puerta con rapidez, lo difícil era pasar por ella, como acostumbraba su desesperación no la dejaba pensar con claridad, y, en lugar de aturdir al guardia, corrió a través del detector de metales apenas escapando de los otros guardias que no terminaban de entender la actitud de la chica.

—¡Ron! —gritó la castaña al reconocer la cabellera roja que buscó con tanta desesperación. El pelirrojo volteó a verla totalmente confundido—. Ron, no te vayas por favor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue toda la respuesta de un confundido Ron.

—¿Eso es lo que dirás? —inquirió Hermione con la voz chillona, señal inequívoca de que comenzaba a molestarse—. Estoy pidiéndote que no te vayas y eso es lo que responderás, ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —se defendió Ron comenzando a alzar la voz—. Cuando me vine tú estabas caminando al altar para casarte con otro.

—Esa no era yo, era Ginny, idiota.

—¿Y cómo se supone que yo sepa eso?

—Señorita debe acompañarnos —dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad tomando a Hermione del brazo.

—No se atreva a tocarla —bramó Ron sin poder controlarse.

—Esta mujer incumplió las normas de seguridad del aeropuerto.

—Me importa una mierda sus malditas reglas. Suelte a mi mujer ahora mismo.

—¿Eso significa que no te vas? —inquirió Hermione esperanzada.

—No lo sé —replicó Ron impaciente—, solo sé que si ese idiota no te suelta voy a matarlo.

—Te amo —dijo Hermione con sinceridad—, ¡Te amo, Ron! Quédate conmigo, juro que no volveré a huir, juro que lucharé por ti, por nuestro amor.

—Volveras a dejarme, Hermione. Soy un puto desastre, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, no puedes esperar que cambie porque nunca lo haré. Puedo intentarlo, si, pero eso no quiere decir...

—No quiero que cambies, te amo así como eres. Por favor, Ron, no te vayas...

Los guardias comenzaron a arrastras a Hermione a la salida, Ron no pudo soportar ver la escena y se abalanzó sobre ellos golpeándolos hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Más guardias llegaron hasta que lograron echar fuera a la pareja y dejándoles muy en claro que no podrían viajar nunca más por esa agencia. Ambos muchachos se rieron de la situación con ganas, sintiendo que todo el peso de los últimos años se iban por completo.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó Hermione cuando pudo parar de reír.

—Es todo lo que deseo, hermosa —respondió Ron acariciando su rostro con su mano—, pero debo advertirte: ésta vez no me iré, no te dejaré nunca, Hermione.

—Eso espero...

—No, yo hablo de que no me iré aunque tú quieras, aunque te hartes de mí, aunque me supliques que me marche y te deje en paz —dijo Ron con seriedad—. Aún tienes tiempo de escapar, aún puedes dar marcha atrás. ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

—Para siempre es muy poco tiempo...

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Ron y lo besó con pasión, por fin se sentía plenamente feliz, por fin volvía a sentirse viva. Tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado, sería duro, sería difícil, sería una lucha constante. Pero estaba dispuesta a luchar con Ron, porque cuando algo vale la pena entonces luchar no será en vano. Muchas veces lo realmente importante no es fácil, pero eso no significa que sea lo incorrecto. Y ahí, en ese momento ambos supieron que nada más importaba salvo sentir el latir del corazón del otro junto con su propio corazón, creando una sinfonía perfecta, amándose con intensidad por el resto de su vida.

FIN

Fin del fic!!

Bueno, aquí son las 10 de la noche, lo que significa que aún es navidad así que esto cuenta como regalo de navidad!!

De nuevo volví a perderme, pero es que he estado full con mil cosas. Pero pude darle un final a este fic, no sé qué tan bien quedó y es probable que mañana lo edite un poco. Qué tal les pareció el fic?

Habían adivinado que la señora Weasley había enviado la invitación? La verdad estaba entre Ginny, el señor Weasley, George o la señora Weasley, me decidí por ella porque quiere lo mejor para todos y ella sabe lo que es mejor. La foto la tomó George, se la dio a su madre y ella se la envío a Hermione. Y así quedó...

Ya que lo terminé me pondré a escribir Atracción peligrosa! y actualizar Domando a la fiera que la tengo detenida no sé por qué... En fin, feliz navidad! Besos!


End file.
